Powered and trailed vehicles are conventionally interconnected for travel by coupling hitches involving fixed locations on the vehicles. Normally, the difference in elevation of the hitch components is not substantial, and the hitches can accommodate any angularity therebetween. In certain applications, primarily military, where versatility in connecting a wide range of towing and towed vehicle sizes is required, substantial elevational differences can exist that can adversely affect the towing characteristics therebetween.